


Hatter’s dairy: Alice’s Visit

by little_demon



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_demon/pseuds/little_demon
Summary: We have all hear the story of Alice in Wonderland from Alice's point of view. How about we look at what another charter thought of the whole situation surrounding Alice's visit to Wonderland. This time we are going to look at things from the Mad Hatters point of view in the form of one of his diary entries.





	Hatter’s dairy: Alice’s Visit

I sighed as I leaned to avoid another flying cup sent flying by March. He really must stop doing that I know a game of flying cups is fun and all but if he continues we won’t have any cups left, then where would we be, what’s a tea party with this no cups. As I leaned back up something golden caught my eye. It was a girl with gold hair and big blue eyes coming up the path to my house. At the time I didn’t know that girl and the events that followed her would change my life much like that day so long ago did. Ever since she came I haven’t been able to stop thinking of that day, the day when time stopped moving for me. I’m hoping writing about it will help settle my mind 

I was having tea with the Queen of Heart when she orders me to sing. I told her that I was a horrible singer and she would not like to hear it at all. But the Queen did what she always does and threats that my head will be chopped off if I did not sing. Seeing that I’m quite attached to my head, ha-ha attached, I started singing the only thing I could think of “twinkle, twinkle, little bat” just as I was finishing the first verse the Queen shoots out of her chair pointing at me and cried “He’s murdering the time! Off with his head”. Time who also happened to be at the table with us became furies that I was murdering his peruses time. As a punishment he stopped time for me so I could no longer kill time. Ever since then it has always 6:00 for me, always tea time. Shortly after this we found out the same thing had happened to my property. If someone walked on to my property their watches would change to 6:00. At first people found it amusing and visit me and my tea party. But when the madness set in they changed. You see having it one time all the time can drive a person mad. Which I’m guessing it did or at least that what people of wonderland lead me to believe. At first it was hushed whisper and stolen glances, but they still came to enjoying my tea parties and laughing. But then it started to change the whisper grew louder and the glances became glares, eventually people stopped coming. The only people who still come to see me is Marchy, Ches, and the Dormouse. 

After a while I could no longer stand it and refused to leave my house. But somehow there is always food, tea, and sweets in my cupboards. I think it may be Time's way of keeping me from starving to he can count to torture me. I'm not even sure of I could starve. If I were to stop eating would I stay the same much like everything else around here or would I start to starve to a point then snap right back to the way I was when I was originally cured. Even if somehow, I was able to starve to death I'm sure time would just bring me back. So, I really don’t even see the point in even trying if I just end up in the same place I began. 

Now back to the cause of this line of thought, as I was saying I was avoiding another flying cup when I saw a golden-haired girl come up the path. I sat back up and rested my elbow back on the Dormouse where it was sitting before the flying cup and waited for her to reach us. As I watched her I noticed something was odd about her, she was nothing like other Wonderlanders. She had as I said before golden hair that fell in curls and waves over her shoulders, her eyes shined like crystal blue water in the sunlight, and she wore a blue dress and with a little white apron over it. I couldn’t put my finger on it but there was something indeed odd about her. 

Our new arrival looked about for a place to sit when March and I cried out “No Room, No Room”. 

She looked at us like we just said the draftiest thing, but there was really no room many of the dish were dirty because there was never time to wash them causing a lack of room. 

“There’s plenty of room” she promptly sat down at the far end of the table with an ‘hmp’ and crossed her arms across her chest. 

She was one of the first people in a long time to not run away after seeing some of our “mad” behavior and for this I liked her. 

March walked down to where she sat and leaned across the table string a cup of old tea then looked at her “would you like some wine” he chuckled. 

She looked around the table with a confused expression said “I don’t see any wine”. 

March cranked up like the loon he is “That’s because there is none” and promptly started laughing even harder. 

“Then it wasn’t very civil of you to off it” huffed the strange girl 

“It wasn’t very civil of you to sit down without being invited” replied March who seemed proud of himself when her expression changed to that a kindle of shame 

But just as quickly as it changed, it had changed again “I didn’t know it was YOUR table; it’s laid for a great many more than three” 

The girls seemed proud of herself when March sputtered. 

While they were talking I had gotten up and walked over to Alice, which I would later learn to be her name. I looked at her closely for a moment then gently took a piece of her hair and twisting it around my finger 

“Your hair wants to be cut” It really did, her hair had horrible split end, on top of this I thought Alice would look even more adorable with short hair and one of my small top hats resting on her head. I think her hair thought the same thing I did. 

Alice then looks at me with a sour expression, as if I had said the distasteful thing she had ever heard. “You should learn not to make personal remarks, it’s very rude. 

I don’t know why it’s rude to say the truth, but somehow this triggered one of my fits at least this one was small “why is a raven like a writing desk?” my eyes widen as soon as the word rush out of my mouth. Why the hell did I ask that, I didn’t even know the answer myself? I sat down in the closest chair and curled into myself trying to make myself smaller hopping if I could make myself small enough I could disappear. 

But then she smiled up at me “I’m glad they’ve begun to ask riddles” she says more to herself then to me. Alice then said louder “I believe I can guess that”. 

My eye widen again. Was she actually going to try to answer it, most people just ignore me when I say stuff like that writing it off with my mad hatter craziness or just tell me to shut up. I sit forwards putting all me attain on this odd little girl. 

“Do you mean that you think you can figure out the answer to it?” March asked seeming just as interested as I was. 

“Exactly so” Alice replied with a smug smile 

“Then you should say what you mean" said the hare with a side glance at Alice. 

“I do at least……” The girls smile fell “at least I mean what I say” Alice paused for a second to think “that’s the same thing you know” she then crossed her arms a crossed her chest. 

But it’s not the same thing in the slights bit and I told her that much “no it’s not the same thing in the slights bit. You might just as say ‘I see what I eat’ is the same thing as ‘I eat what I see’” 

At this point March piped up “You might as say ‘I like what I get’ is the same as ‘I get what I like’!” 

“You might as say that ‘I breathe when I sleep’ is the same thing as ‘I sleep when I breath’" said the dormouse from where he had been sleep in his teapot, but it came out a little wispy seeing that the sound was coming out of the spout. 

I slap my hand against my face and drag it down my face. Looking at the sky I wonder why do I hang out with these two again, Oh yeah, they were to only ones that can stand my craziness see both of them are as crazy as I am. “It is the same thing with you” 

The table falls silent after I say this that is until I can hear Alice muttering the riddle I gave her earlier still trying to figure it out this make me smiles like a loon. 

I take my pocket watch out and shake it a bit, before I turn to Alice and asked her the date of the month. I feel a wave of panic and shakes the watch a bit more; the watch was one of the few items that didn’t seem affected by Time’s curse. I think it his way of tormenting me just a bit more but I had comfort in it but the other day it had started to run a bit funny. Alice finally replied that it was the fourth. 

My shoulder sag and I let out a shaky breath “two days late”. I stood up abruptly and glared at March “I told you butter wouldn’t suit the works”. I tried to tell that stupid Hare that the butter wouldn’t work and cream would work much better but he stole the watch and used the butter anyways. 

“It was the best butter” he replied in a meek voice 

I sighed “yes, but some crumbs must have gotten in as well; you shouldn’t have put it in with a bread knife”. This would had never had happened if he let me use cream like I wanted there’s no crumbs in cream. 

March looks guilty right up to the point he snatched the watch out of my hand and dipped it into you cup of tea “it really was the best butter, you know” 

I stare at him in shock I couldn’t believe he just completely ruined it, I could have begged Time to fix it before but now there’s no chance of that happening now. 

Alice had at some point gotten up and walked behind March. Looking over his shoulder she said “what a funny watch, it tells the day of the month, and doesn’t tell what time it is” 

“Why should it?” I mutter, really, I didn’t need to know the time see that it’s always six o’clock. I asked the next logical question seemed to be “does yours tell what year it is” 

“Of course, not” Alice replies right away “but that’s because it stays the same year for such a long time” 

“Which is just the case with mine” again 6 o’clock all the time it’s kind of pointless to have a watch that tell the time of the day. 

Alice stared at with a looking like she was trying to make sure what I just say was what she had actually heard or not. “I don’t quite understand you”. She seems try to say it as polite as you can say something like that but it made me snort/laugh at but the thought ‘everyone else and myself doesn’t quite understand me’ 

I checked the dormouse pot again to find him once again asleep I lift him out and pour a little tea on his nose. I look at Alice “the Dormouse fell asleep again” as if to explain my actions. 

The Dormouse shook his little head “of course, of course, just what I was going to remake about myself” he said all without opening his eyes which isn’t to unusually he only ever opening his eyes when food or cats are involved. And remake about what, he must have fallen asleep during the middle of a conversation and when he woke up he said the last thing he was going to say. 

I shook my head before turning back to Alice "have you guessed the answer to the riddle yet" 

She thought for a few more seconds before sighing "no, I give up. What’s the answer?" 

"I haven't the slightest idea" I replied before taking a sip of my tea which had grown cold. I pull a face the bitter cold taste, I swished the tea around in my cup a few more time before I shrug and throw the tea over my shoulder. I then pour myself a new cup. While I was preoccupied with my tea March must have said something that frustrated Alice from the sound of the weary sigh she makes. 

"I think you might do something better with time then waste it in asking riddles that have no answers" Alice said in a huff 

My expression grows cloudy when I hear her say this “if you knew time as well as I do you wouldn’t talk about wasting it. IT'S HIM" my voice suddenly grew dark and unforgiving. 

Alice sits back in her chair as if to get away from the dark emotions, saying in a slightly trembling voice "I don’t know what you mean" 

"Of course, you don’t" I scoffed “I dare say you never even spoke to Time" 

“Perhaps not, but I know I have to beat time when I learn music” she answered slightly timid and slightly confused 

I sighed at that this poor ignorant girl what were they even teaching her “That accounts for it, He won’t stand beating. Now, if you only kept on good terms with him, he’d do almost anything you liked with the clock. For instance, suppose it were nine o’clock in the morning, just time to begin lessons: you’d only have to whisper a hint to Time, and round goes the clock in a twinkling! Half-past one, time for dinner!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed what I have finished so far, at this point of time I do not know if I will continue this story past what is written here. However, if I do get enough requites to keep going I may look into it. If you find any error or just wish to talk about my work please feel free to leave a commit or to send me a message, constructive criticism is always welcomes and needed to grow as a writer. Again, thank you for reading my story and I hope you have a good day.


End file.
